


The Thing About Sam...

by seraphyde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Butt Plugs, Cockslut Sam, Comeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphyde/pseuds/seraphyde
Summary: You would never believe it if you saw him walking down the streets, all quiet resolve and unassuming self-confidence. You'd never think about it if you talked with him after he saved you from a vampire, his eyebrows creased and eyes narrowed with concern, voice low and assuring. It might not be glaringly obvious to the outsider, but Dean's little brother was a come bucket and a cock slut extraordinaire.





	The Thing About Sam...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happybluebirde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybluebirde/gifts).



> Un-betaed, all mistakes are my own. This is mostly self-indulgent porn borne out of my headcanons. Happybluebirde, I blame your ever-enthusiastic encouragement!

You would never believe it if you saw him walking down the streets, all quiet resolve and unassuming self-confidence. You'd never think about it if you talked with him after he saved you from a vampire, his eyebrows creased and eyes narrowed with concern, voice low and assuring. It might not be glaringly obvious to the outsider, but Dean's little brother was a come bucket and a cock slut extraordinaire. 

He had find out a while after Jess passed away. They'd let loose in some bar at the outskirts of Atlanta, stumbling back to their motel room with uneven steps and barely stifled laughter in the air. It had been the first time in ages Dean had seen him in high spirits, genuine glee all over his face. Sam had fallen on his bed, honest-to-god giggling, ass up in the air and cheek pressed against the pillow. Quite a sinful sight to behold. 

"Hey, if you ever wanna fuck," he'd slurred at his big brother, "I'm right here." 

It should have outraged him beyond words. Dean should have declined it and buried it in the box of Winchester family secrets never to be mentioned again. But half-drunk and half-crazy with his ever-suppressed love for his little brother, he took it. He pressed his body against his back, pinning him on the mattress, breathing in his ear, undid both of their pants and took his sweet time preparing him. Sam didn't talk during their first time - just mewled and looked up at his big brother in awe and lust, as if he couldn't believe it was really happening.

Dean took a long swig out of his beer, searching for a comfortable position on a chair in the Bunker's kitchen. It had been the last time Sam had withheld his dirty talk. Dean had fucked him again in the morning, his brother sleepily begging him to breed him while he rubbed his naked ass against his morning stiffy. 

_"Put a baby in me, big brother."_

Dean inhaled sharply at the memory that was still vivid after over a decade. He'd never had a chance to freak out about the fact that he was now fucking his brother - there was no denying Sam what he wanted, and he wanted things _often_. It had started out as drunken fumbling (but so hot, so fucking hot), and turned into a love affair over the years - complete with pet names (sweetheart, baby boy, babe), making out without an agenda, and sharing a bed. But no matter how many years had passed, Sam's crazy libido never waned. 

Dean still remembers the first night they got to properly settle in the Bunker. He'd gone on a grocery run, leaving a distracted Sam with his lore books in the library. Thirty minutes later, he was greeted by the sight of his little brother on all fours on the war room table, wearing nothing but his birthday suit, a leather collar, a blue butt plug and a neon green cock ring. Ass shiny with lube, hair sweaty and a challenge in his eyes. He'd worked himself into quite a state while waiting for Dean.

_"Fuck me like a dog."_

Oh Jesus, Dean's little brother was something else. He smiled to himself, painfully hard with the memories, fiddling with the etiquette of his beer. Sam was never vanilla - he brought home all kinds of weird gadgets from dildos to mouth gags. He even insisted on wearing a vibrating butt plug that he'd ordered abroad and handed Dean the remote controller to it. It had been the first time Dean had actually enjoyed shopping for clothes, watching Sam blush and squirm as he attempted to try on a new flannel. Dean had ended up getting pulled into the tiny fitting room, making it work somehow as he fucked his little brother against the flimsy wall and covered his mouth to stop him from making them with his whimpers.

Dean couldn't understand why Sam had such a collection of dildos. Whenever he used them on his greedy ass, he man just ended up begging for big brother's load inside of him. Dean never asked how Sam got to be the way he was (couldn't bear the thought of Stanford and other men touching what was always his), just accepted his little brother for who he was. There were women from time to time for both of them, but it never got serious as long as they inhabited the same plane of existence at the same time. Dean truly doubted that a woman could ever satisfy his Sammy - and truth be told, he didn't think he could go back to that himself.

They never had it easy. The entire world seemed to be their responsibility at times, they were stressed out and angry which lead to useless arguments, but Dean knew to exploit Sam's weak spot whenever that happened. He just couldn't bear it when his brother drew away from him to brood, so he pulled down his pants. Sam would look at him, resigned, muttering about him not playing fair while he sank to his knees and blew him - passive-aggressively, sure, but always getting back up feeling better. He never let a drop go to waste. Dean sighed, thinking back to all those times he'd caught his little brother still withholding some of the jizz in his mouth even minutes later, not talking. Embarrassed, secretly savoring the taste. Sam was always such a come bucket, but Dean wasn't about to shame him for it. 

"So, are you gonna leave me high and dry tonight?" came an annoyed voice, waking Dean up from his reverie. Sam was standing at the doorway, naked as the day he was born, bitchface out in full force. Dean couldn't help the smile that took over his face.

"When have I ever?" he responded, putting his beer down and coming up to fold his little brother in his arms. His hands wandered down the man's back, ever lower, feeling him melt against him, tension leaving his body as Dean's fingers traveled down the crease of his buttocks. Predictably, Dean could feel the plug that was there, keeping him ready for his big brother. 

"What do you want tonight, sweetheart?" he asked, nudging the end of the plug, making Sam roll his hips against him involuntarily. 

"Breed me, I wanna sleep with your load inside me," Sam whispered against his cheek, voice low and no hesitation. All planned out, as always. 

Dean readily agreed, gesturing Sam to lead the way. He wondered what he'd done right in his previous life as he followed his naked little brother into their bedroom. Whatever it was, he couldn't have been luckier, all things considered.


End file.
